recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maque Choux Thibodaux
Description Pronounced mock shoe. Prudhomme says to use the freshest and sweetest corn available. This time of year i figured frozen corn would be better than fresh, so i used green giant extra sweet, which was actually a little too sweet. I think it was one of those new hybrids that are super sweet and also extra crispy. To make it again i"d use half extra sweet and half regular. I also threw in the last of a can of golden hominy, which actually made a nice contrast in taste and texture, so actually next time i might end up with three kinds of corn in it—how"s that for gourmet cooking! the red bell pepper was my idea, since i thought the color would be a nice touch. Tastes wonderful. I bought the tiny cans of prune juice since i figured i wouldn"t be able to use up a big jar. I also just used dry milk made up double concentrated instead of evaporated milk. Ingredients * 2 cup chopped onion, in all * 1 cup chopped celery, in all * 4 cup fresh corn kernels, in all (see below) * 2 cup stock, in all (or one 14½ oz can of stock) * ½ cup apple juice * ½ cup prune juice (or one 5½ oz can) * 1 red bell pepper, chopped * ½ cup evaporated skim milk (or ½ cup mixed double strength from dry) * ¼ cup non-fat milk powder Seasoning mix * 1½ tbsp onion powder * 1 tbsp salt (omit if canned stock is used) * 1 tbsp sweet paprika * 1 tbsp garlic powder * ¾ tbsp dry mustard * ¼ tbsp black pepper * ¼ tbsp white pepper (i didn't have any) Directions # combine seasoning mix ingredients in a small bowl # combine 1 cup onions, ½ cup celery and 2 cups corn in a blender (or food processor) with ½ cup stock. Puree until completely smooth. # place the pureed mixture in a hot skillet and cook scraping periodically for 12 to 13 minutes. Prudhomme says this is the most important step in developing the flavor. Cook a few minutes until a crust forms, scrape of the crust in and mix well. Allow another crust to form, blend in and repeat until the mixture is very thick and dark brown. # at the end of 12 minutes or so, add apple and prune juice, remaining vegetables, seasoning mix and stock. Scrape to clear bottom of skillet and bring to a boil. Reduce heat and cook 35 minutes, checking bottom of skillet for sticking (especially near the end) # combine dry milk powder and evaporated milk until completely dissolved. Add to skillet while stirring, bring to a simmer and cook 5 minutes. Nutritional information Per 1 cup serving: calories 264, protein 12 gram, fat 1 gram, carbohydrates:55 g, percent calories from fat: 5%. Category:Apple juice Recipes Category:Celery Recipes Category:Corn Recipes Category:Evaporated milk Recipes Category:Locto Recipes Category:Non-fat milk Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Prune juice Recipes Category:Red bell pepper Recipes